Just Friends
by madelinethehatter
Summary: Hailey, an 18 year old girl, also referred to as Maddie, fell down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland, where she meets Reginald Leopold Theophilus the Third, her new best BEST friend. But when she wakes up in her bed, was Maddie's friendship with Reg just a dream? (HatterxOC Inspired by Bri-Chan and Rain's comic When Curiousity met Insanity, aka WCMI. ONE-SHOT for now...) ENJOY!


**Hiya fanfictioners! Now, before u read Just Friends, u must know this:**

**1. The Mad Hatter, ot Reginald Leopold Theophilus the Third, in this fanfic is supposed to look like Bri-chan and Rain's Hatter in their comic, When Curiosity met Insanity. If u don't know what in the tittering teapots that is, look it up. **

**2. When this fanfic was sorted under "Alice in Wonderland", I meant this fanfic was supposed to circle around the character and setting design of Alice in Wonderland, THE 1951 VERSION, NOT the 2010 one. **

**3. This is probably gonna be a one-shot. If I get lots of positive feedback, I could turn this in a fanfic with chapters. **

**4. (DISCLAIMER) I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS ONE SHOT! Except my OC.**

**5. This one-shot was created by me, the author, when I was sleeping. Yes, most of the story line was created in my dreams. Crazy huh? :P I thought my dream was sooooooo awesome, I just had to make a fanfic of it before it slips outta my mind. Now, COMMENCE WITH THE FANFIC! ENJOY!**

* * *

Hi, my name is Hailey, Hailey Brown. Um... what else... I'm 18, I have auburn wavy hair, blue eyes, and _lots _of freckles. Um... I _love _tea, especially on cold winter mornings, and I sometimes where hats. My friends call me Maddie, because they think I dress and do like the Mad Hatter, from Alice in Wonderland. Personally, I never really knew much about him, only that he drinks tea (a lot!) wears a hat with the price tag, and sings a silly song called "The Unbirthday Song." I wasn't really intent of meeting him, until one, fateful, day...or week, depending. Now, I am here to tell you, a strange, bizarre, and obviously _MAD _story on how I became best friends...with a man. A _mad _man.

It all started one day, or night, I couldn't remember, and I was falling. I fell down. Down, down, down a rabbit hole, it seemed like. I didn't know how I found my way there, or how I fell, I was just falling. I finally hit the ground, hard. "Owwww..." I whimpered. I see why I hit the ground that hard, I wasn't wearing a little blue dress like Alice. I was just wearing an orange tank top and jeans. I looked around, and saw I landed in a clearing of a forest. I swear, I think I broke something. I tried moving, but my left leg hurt, _really badly._ "Help... anyone?" I said into the darkness.

I heard rustling in the dark, I didn't know who, or what's coming, but I tried to back myself away from the noise. I shut my eyes, ready for the worst, for what heck of a beast will come from the shadows and will tear me to pieces. After a while, nothing happened. I felt no pain, I felt just the way I felt before, but the only pain I felt was through my injured leg. I peeked through one eye, to see something orange...flame orange. I slowly opened both eyes, to see a man, with white curly hair tucked under a big, green top hat and was wearing a bright orange coat.

He stared at me, in awe. "Um, excuse me, do you need any...help?" He asked, with a hint of a British accent. I just nodded my head. "Yeah... I, um, I think I broke something..." "Oh my GOODNESS!" He suddenly rushed over to help me. "Where are you hurt?" The man started to blurt out. "Your head? Your arm? Your hand? Your- Oh, where are my manners?" He playfully said as he put his hands out to the side, as if to say 'I don't know.' "My name is Reginald Leopold Theophilus the Third." I just looked at him, confused. "Or Reggie, for short. And what is your name my dear?" "Um, Hailey, or Maddie. My friends call me that." He looked at my head, which I placed a green fedora on top that morning. "Your hat looks quite fetching." Reggie said. "Thanks, yours look quite fetching too." He smiled, and I smiled back. And that day, was the day, I met my future best friend.

Ever since I met him, and he met me, we were two birds of a feather, or "two teacups of a tea set," as Reggie put it. Since I had no where to stay, he offered me a room in his quaint little cottage. We did everything together. We climbed trees, jumped off of waterfalls, got in trouble with the Queen of Hearts, _twice, _and whatnot. Reggie was just a GREAT guy to be around, but sometimes he can get a bit...um..._mad! _Well, that's one of the things I love- I mean, _like_, about him. We always have tea parties, with Reggie's friends the Dormouse and the March Hare, or Marchy, as we call him. And- _get this-_ Reggie and the others sing some song that they like to call, "The Unbirthday Song!" And he and Marchy _loves _tea. I don't know about the dormouse, he mostly sleeps.

Sometimes, well, _most _of the time, Marchy will tease us about being, and I quote, "partners," the _romantic kind _of "partners." "Oh no no no no, we're friends." Reggie would always say. "Yeah, just friends." I'd add.

Sometimes, Reg would lead me to the most _beautiful _spot in Wonderland, that's where he said I landed in, which is a cliff overlooking the sea. We would just sit there, staring at the sun set. I would rest my head topped with auburn hair on Reg's shoulder, and he'll rest his head with white curls on top of my head. One night, I lifted my head and planted a kiss of Reg's rosy freckled cheek. "Thank you, Reggie." I whispered. He turned to look at me in surprise, but his emotion softened. "No, thank _you_, Maddie." He whispered back, and gently kissed my forehead. That night, was the best night I've had in my life so far. Reg is such a great guy, I just don't see that some people in Wonderland, like the Queen and the White Rabbit, think him and Marchy are annoying. _They _just never met them yet.

Ever since that day, I sorta had mixed feelings for Reggie._ Yes,_ I admit it, I _like, not love, _him. He's just, I don't know, _mad. _He's always smiling, he always makes me smile, and he always makes a gloomy day, a happy one. And this, is just how far I remember, until I woke up in my bed. Not the bed Reggie gave me, but my bed, in my apartment.

"Woah, wait." I said. I frantically looked around. No clutters of teacups and teapots, no familiar smell of tea, no sound of teapots whistling musically. I quickly came out of bed and pulled back my curtains to look out of my window. Instead of seeing a long tea party table, but the snowy streets with cars speeding by. I slowly put back the curtain and turned away from the window. "No...this can't be happening..." I said outloud. "Reg? REG!" I frantically searched every room in my apartment, the bathroom, the living room, the teacup cupboard, hey, he _could_ be in there! I flopped on my couch, put my head in my hands, and started to sniffle. I just, couldn't believe it was all a dream, I couldn't believe _he, _Reginald ( first time I ever used his full first name!) was all a..._dream._

Soon, my sniffles became sobs, tears rolling down my rosy freckled cheeks, well, my cheeks weren't rosy at the time. My cheeks, they lose their 'rosy-ness' when I'm depressed. Suddenly, there was a knock on my apartment door. I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to stop my sniffles. Whoever was on the other side of the door, I don't want 'em to see me look like Grumpy Cat drenched in water. I opened the door, and my eyes went wide and gasped. There, standing in the doorway, was a man, with white curly hair tucked under a big, green top hat and was wearing a bright orange coat. "Hello Maddie, my dear."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN. So, this was intended to be a one-shot, but if u guys want it to have more chapters, tell me, and I might, MIGHT, consider it. So, rate, comment, review, and I hope u guys liked it!**


End file.
